


While everyone's gone

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Also Louis wears glasses, Alternate Universe - High School, Harry plays basketball don't look at me, Jock!Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, fluffy end, lockerroom, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s the captain of the basketball team, and Louis just so happens to need a lesson…</p><p>—-</p><p>“I was wondering-,” Louis started, but then he looked at Harry’s face properly. Taking in the angry look on the taller boys face, his features fell. “You know what, never mind. I didn’t mean to bother you.”</p><p>“No!” Harry insisted, trying to smile. “You didn’t. I’m sorry, it’s just my teammates; they’re dickheads.”</p><p>“They are,” Louis agreed hesitantly. “Anyways I just wanted to ask ifyoucouldteachmehowtoplaybasketball.”</p><p>The words sounded rehearsed on his tongue, like he’d said them over and over in his head.</p><p>“What was that?” Harry asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While everyone's gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a while ago... It's based on a promt i got on tumblr (which you can find at 'katiestylinsons.tumblr.com')
> 
> All mistakes are mine, read at your own risk. The smut part may or may not be horrible. I don't even know anymore.

Cherries. She smelled like cherries, the girl standing in front of him, Harry decided. The question had been bothering him all week. It always came with her presence, the sickeningly sweet smell. He hated it. It made him sick to his stomach, like everything else about her.

He had no idea why she was still paying him attention, still following him everywhere he went at school. He’d never made any sort of advance towards her, hadn’t even approached her by own will once. Maybe he should say something to her, but he didn’t know how. Talking to her about it would not be worth the drama.

“I like your shirt today,” Jess said, chewing furiously on a piece of gum.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered. He looked down at his green t-shirt and decided to never wear it again.

She continued talking, but he tuned her out, unable to pay attention to her trivial chit chat. Instead, his eyes locked on the boy currently entering the cafeteria.

Louis.

He had is hair hidden in a grey beanie today, the straight brown fringe peeking out at his forehead. He stood by himself, insecure for a second it seemed, before he spotted one of his friends and started walking again. Harry watched as Louis put a hand to his face, straightening the glasses that were starting to slip down his nose.

Damn, Harry loved him in those glasses. Well, Harry loved him in everything, and that was the problem. Because although the entire student body seemed to be under the impression that Harry Styles was a ladies-man, just a very picky one at that, all he seemed to think about was Louis. And it bothered him.

Not the fact that Louis was a guy, no; Harry had come to terms with being gay long ago. He hadn’t even bothered to hide it at school, thinking that maybe it would keep girls like Jess away. What bothered him was the fact that his attraction was focused solely on this bespectacled boy, and him alone. All he ever thought about was Louis, Louis, Louis. It left him feeling so vulnerable, because surely there was no possibility of a boy like that expressing feelings in return.

Louis was walking closer now, having to pass Harry’s table to get to his mate. Harry realized this only seconds too late, and as a result his eyes lingered on the feathered haired boy for way to long. Louis looked up as he passed, and their eyes met.

Harry was taken aback, the blue he’d so often fantasized about now focused on him and him alone. A second passed, of whom he didn’t even breathe, just stared. Then the spell broke and Louis let his eyes drift to Jess, who was holding on to Harry’s arm for some unknown reason. Harry hadn’t noticed, too caught up in looking at the passing boy.

A small, almost sad, smile fell upon Louis’ face as he took in the pair by the table, and then he was gone in the crowd.

—-

The atmosphere and general stench of his team’s locker-room later that day almost made Harry miss the smell of cherries. Almost.

They were getting close to the upcoming game against their most profound rivals, and the general mood of aggressiveness had picked up amongst his teammates. Although Harry was the captain and probably should, he didn’t really care that much about beating them. He was in this for the playing, for the fun of actually feeling good at something. Win or lose, it’s just basketball.

He tugged off his red jersey and pulled on a new one, about to close his locker when he heard voices beside him.

“Yeah, I’m failing that class. It’s all because of that bitch of a teacher. Did you know she gave Tomlinson an A? Fucking favors him so much.” Rick’s voice was deep and booming.

Harry’s hand tightened around the door to his locker at the mention of Louis’ name.

“How’d you know he got an A?” Carl asked.

“Stephen told me, snatched the paper from him. Doesn’t matter, he’s a fucking fag either way.”

There was no way they saw it coming. Even Harry was shocked by his own actions, as if seeing them in slow motion before his eyes as he preformed them: The sound of his locker being slammed shut made his ears hurt, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he turned to the group of guys now eyeing him, shock on their faces.

“Shut the fuck up,” Harry said calmly.

“I’m sorry,” Rick chuckled, clearly not sorry at all. “Didn’t mean to offend anyone. I forgot you’ll fuck anything that moves, dick or not.”

No one in the room laughed, and that was probably the only thing that kept Harry from knocking Rick to the ground. His teammates were all assholes, participating in the banter of Louis and his friends on a daily basis, but they never messed with Harry. It was like they refused to realize he was actually gay too, because that would mean they’d have to take a stand on the matter. Instead, they kept telling themselves that Harry was bi, as if this made it okay to throw the word ‘fag’ at others.

“Yeah?” Harry hissed. “At least I’m able to get a good fuck without paying for it.”

Silence fell upon the locker-room as Harry pushed open the door and hurried out. On turning the corner just outside, he almost ran right into the boy standing there waiting. It took Harry about a split second to realize it was Louis, and when he did he became nailed to the ground.

“Hi!” Louis said, a small blush on his cheeks.

It took Harry several moments to be able to respond. His breath had gotten all messed up. “Hey.”

“I was wondering-,” Louis started, but then he looked at Harry’s face properly. Taking in the angry look on the taller boys face, his features fell. “You know what, never mind. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“No!” Harry insisted, trying to smile. “You didn’t. I’m sorry, it’s just my teammates; they’re dickheads.”

“They are,” Louis agreed hesitantly. “Anyways I just wanted to ask ifyoucouldteachmehowtoplaybasketball.”

The words sounded rehearsed on his tongue, like he’d said them over and over in his head.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

Louis took a deep breath, his words coming more naturally the second time around.

“I need to learn how to play basketball. I suck at it, big surprise. And I don’t really know anyone who’s good at it, but you’re on the team. I figured maybe you could help me out, and I’ll owe you one?”

“One what?” Harry questioned, because his brain seemed to have stopped working when Louis opened his mouth.

“A favor, I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, pink still evident on his face. “So can you help me?”

Harry swallowed loudly, struggling to grasp the fact that this was actually happening, trying desperately to think.

“Yeah! Yeah, sure. The gym’s going to be empty tonight after eight, if you’ve got time?”

“I do. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Harry smiled. “I’ll see you at eight?”

Louis flicked his fringe away. “Yeah. See you.”

—-

Harry was shaking. Shaking and sweating, the nerves eating at him from the inside. Why had he agreed to do this? Why had he, in a moment of pure surprise and bliss, agreed to what was surely going to be his doom?

There was no way he’d be able to act normal around Louis’ fucking gorgeous face and on top of that actually teach him something. Hell, he was a mess right now just thinking about the fact that he was going to be in this locker-room any second.

Standing in front of the half-broken mirror, Harry ran a hand through his hair again and again. There was really no point, his hair was a constant mess of curls, but he did in anyway.

“Hi.”

Harry turned and found Louis dropping a bag on the nearest bench.

“Hey.”

He was wearing shorts, Harry realized, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen. As if knowing he was being watched, Louis turned away from him and bent over, reaching for something in his bag.

Harry strangled a moan. He could not get hard right now, he could not get hard right now. Sucking in a deep breath he pulled his eyes away from Louis, trying to concentrate on everything but the perfectly shaped ass in front of him. It did not work.

—-

Louis was not a bad basketball player, it turned out as they stepped onto the course. He was horrible. After trying, and failing, to get the ball from Harry and into the basket at least a hundred times, Harry decided they needed to go back to basic.

“We need to work on your shooting,” he said, earning a slightly confused smile Louis.

“Okay. How do we do that?”

“Come here.”

Not really thinking before acting, Harry gripped Louis’s wrist to pull him along. As soon as their skin met, electricity shot through him like lightening, making his heart race faster. He did not dare to look at Louis until they stood at the right spot, hands no longer touching. Harry had to clear his throat before speaking.

“Spread your legs.”

“What?” Louis looked completely taken aback, making Harry chuckle.

“You need to stand steady, balance your weight on both feet.”

“Oh.”

Showing with his own posture, Harry made Louis plant his feet correctly. He then handed Louis the ball.

“Show me how you would hold it, if you were about to shoot.”

The smaller boy looked hesitant, bringing the ball high up above his head. “Like this?”

“Not quite.”

Louis looked at Harry then, his eyes all concern and hesitation. Harry stared back, and again they held eye contact for far too long. It was like he was trapped in the pools of blue, it just felt right.

Louis blinked and the connection broke. Feeling empty at the loss, Harry decided to throw all caution to the wind.

Louis still had his arms above his head as Harry walked over and came to stand behind him, hips brushing. Neither of them said a word as Harry allowed his arms to easily drape those of the other boy, bringing the ball back down to eye-level.

“There you go.”

He could feel heat radiating off Louis body, it was like it lighted a fire inside his own chest. Harry’s pulse was racing steadily, and he couldn’t help but just draw in the smell of the other male.

“What do I do now?” Louis asked, and his voice was off somehow, shaken. He kept his eyes intently on the ball in front of them.

Harry didn’t have the strength to pull away just yet, so instead he put his mouth to Louis’ ear.

“Go for it,” he whispered.

The ball dropped and made an echoing sound in the enormous room as Louis turned abruptly and, without warning, pressed his lips against Harry’s. Completely taken by surprise, Harry froze, unable to process anything but the fact that Louis was kissing him.

Upon realizing that Harry wasn’t kissing him back at all, Louis started to pull away. But his movement seemed to help Harry’s brain function again, because he wrapped his arms around Louis waist, pulling him closer.

And then they were kissing properly, tongues tracing lips, Louis’ hands in Harry’s hair. Harry had to keep himself from moaning out loud, his hands desperately gripping the other boy’s hips, pulling him incredibly closer. Louis pulled at him too, standing on his tip-toes to reach.

“I think,” Harry breathed when they broke apart for air. “That we’re done playing basketball.”

He kept his forehead pressed against Louis’, afraid the other boy would pull away. This was too perfect, too surreal. But the way Louis looked at him was so heartfelt, so honest. Their eyes were on each other, and it felt like he was staring into Louis’ very soul.

“So done,” Louis insisted, pulling him back down and crushing their lips together once more.

Harry had no idea how it happened, but somehow they ended up in the locker-room, lips still against each other and arms still intertwined. Louis fit perfectly against him, Harry learned, the curve of his body warm and soft against his own.

Feeling bold, Harry let his hands slip further down Louis’ sides, leaving his hips to curve his ass, pulling him closer. Louis moaned into his mouth and Harry felt himself go from semi-hard to painfully erect, his cock straining against the thin fabric of his shorts and brushing Louis’ thigh. Louis smiled against Harry’s mouth and turned slightly, pressing his own erection against Harry’s.

Harry cursed, causing Louis to do it again, this time more forcefully.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed into the other boys neck, gripping his ass and shoving their groins together. But it was not enough, the fabric separating them annoying him more and more.

He tugged at Louis’s shirt. “I want to see you.”

In a blink the shirt was gone, and Harry swallowed visibly at the sight of Louis standing shirtless in front of him. He’d imagined this a thousand times, but his head had not done Louis justice. Not at all.

Amazed, Harry reached out and let his hand trace lightly down Louis chest, memorizing everything. The curve of his hips, the lines on his stomach, his happy-trail: Nothing went unexplored under his touch.

His hand finally went lower, and Harry allowed himself to slip one finger inside the hem of Louis’ boxers. He was curious to see how far they would actually go, still in shock that this was actually happening. He could see the outline of Louis’s length against his shorts, and it caused his mouth to go dry. He shot a glance at Louis, who was staring at him with a small smile, before hesitantly letting his fingers brush the most intimate part of the older boy.

In a second Louis had his hands on him, slamming him into one of the lockers with just a little too much force. Harry was about to push back, wanting Louis underneath him, but the thought disappeared from his mind when Louis sank to his knees in front of him.

“I owe you, remember?” Louis asked, looking up at him through long eyelashes.

Thoughts seemed to fail Harry, the picture of Louis tugging at his shorts simply too much. Instead, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the locker. Louis got the picture, thank god, and soon Harry’s shorts were off, followed by his boxers.

Harry tried staying still, he really did, but then Louis kissed his stomach and his eyes flew open again. Not caring about Harry’s stare, Louis put his hands on Harry’s thighs as his mouth traveled lower. His warm breath blew across Harry’s cock, making his hips buck forwards.

“Louis,” he wined, desperate for something, anything.

Louis looked up at him again as he finally wrapped a soft hand around Harry’s cock, gently stroking his length. There was already pre-cum soaking from the tip, and he used this to his advantage, letting his palm trace the slippery head before going down again.

Harry had to fight to keep his hips still, to keep his hands away from Louis. But there was nothing to hold onto, the lockers cold and hard against his back.

Then Louis put his lips to Harry’s tip, kissing him tentatively before pulling away again. Harry tangled his hands in the boys’ hair, needing something to hold on to, and Louis leaned in again, pressing his tongue flat to the underside of Harry’s shaft and slowly licking a stripe upwards, twirling it around the head when he reached it.

Harry cursed again, and Louis took this as an encouragement, taking Harry into his mouth properly. Fuck, that boy could deep throat. Wrapping his lips around Harry, Louis brought almost the entire length into his mouth, letting his hand cover the little part he couldn’t fit.

When he started moving, Harry was dead. Completely and utterly at Louis mercy, he stood pressed against the lockers and just watched the brown-haired head bob up and down. After an embarrassingly short period of time Harry could feel his control coming to an end.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Louis picked up pace, bringing his hand to cup Harry’s balls.

“Fuck,” he choked, trying to pull Louis off. “I’m gonna-,”

But Louis didn’t move away, instead he pressed his tongue to Harry’s tip again, letting it slip into the slit. Harry’s head banged loudly against the metal locker as he came forcefully into Louis’ mouth, cursing and tugging at his hair.

Louis swallowed every single drop before pulling off with a smile. Harry was nothing but a panting, sweaty mess. He reached out a hand and pulled Louis up, grapping him by the back of his neck and kissing him sloppily, desperately trying to communicate his own blissful state.

Harry finally found his voice again when they broke apart. “Lay down on the bench.”

Louis, still fully erect in his shorts, did as told with a hoarse “Ok.”

Being guided by Harry’s soft hands, he lay down on his back and let Harry straddle him. They kissed again, Harry not quite able to resist bending down to capture his lovers’ lips. Then he sat back up, tracing his finger slowly down Louis’ v-muscle before pulling the rest of his clothing off in an instant. Wasting no time at all, Harry wrapped a hand around Louis. He marveled at the sight of Louis beneath him, thick and proud with veins throbbing against the skin of his hand.

Wanting to do everything to make Louis’ feel as good as he just had, Harry put two of his fingers to Louis mouth. He accepted willingly, taking Harry’s fingers in between his lips and sucking on them until they were slick with spit. Harry retracted his hand, keeping his eyes on Louis as he hitched the other boys’ leg up slightly. Louis nodded furiously, his fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Harry smirked at the sight before letting one finger lightly trace Louis’ tight hole. When Louis did not protest, he pressed his finger slightly in and let the muscles relax before going knuckle-deep. Louis quivered beneath him, begging for more, and Harry complied, adding another finger in search of the spot that would make Louis go crazy. When he did, Louis let out a loud shout, furiously pressing himself against Harry’s fingers.

Still a hand on Louis’ cock, Harry withdrew his fingers. “Turn over.”

Louis looked up at him with wide eyes for a second before doing as told, allowing Harry to feast his eyes on what was probably the most perfect ass anyone had ever seen. Harry simply had to put his hands on it and squeeze, causing the hottest little sound to escape Louis. This only encouraged Harry further, and so he cupped Louis’ cheeks and separated them.

Louis cried out in pleasure as Harry buried his head in between his ass cheeks, his tongue finding Louis’ hole.

Harry was gentle at first, his tongue only briefly touching the sensitive spot. But then Louis moaned his name and Harry couldn’t help it; He draped his tongue over Louis’ entrance, pressing flat against it. Then, before Louis could make another sound, Harry was inside of him. Or, at least his tongue was, and that seemed to be enough to make Louis dig his nails into the bench.

Harry wondered if there’d be marks. He wanted there to be marks. Maybe that’s why he picked up pace, allowing his tongue to dart in and out of Louis, sloppily tracing his ass.

“Harry,” Louis breathed hoarsely, his ass clenching in a way that made Harry’s own cock twitch painfully. “Ha-, I-.”

He came with a shudder, cock untouched against the bench beneath him. Harry couldn’t help but just watch him, wanting to remember exactly how Louis looked when he fell apart like this. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, and he found himself wanting to see it again. The sight of Louis like this was not something he’d ever tire from.

After a few minutes, or seconds, or hours, Louis was Louis again. He rolled over slowly, revealing a stomach covered in his own fluids.

“Fuck,” he sighed, reaching up a hand in an attempt to fix his sweaty fringe. “That was-, that was… Fuck.”

“I know.”

Harry swatted Louis hand away and fixed the fringe for him, and Louis closed his eyes under Harry’s brief touch. Then it was gone, because Harry stood up and walked away from Louis.

Harry smirked to himself as he tugged Rick’s towel down from the hangers by the showers. He then returned to Louis and proceeded to wipe his torso clean with the fabric. 

They got dressed in silence. Harry’s head, however, was nothing but silent. Because, apparently, going from having a crush on someone you haven’t even had a conversation with to having his lips around your cock in less than eight hours tends to mess with your head.

Harry had no idea what was supposed to happen now. How did Louis feel about him? Did Louis even feel anything for him? Maybe this was just a one-time-thing, something Louis did to blow off steam, whatever. It certainly wasn’t whatever for Harry.

“Do you want a ride home?”

The question fell from Harry’s lips before he had a chance to think it through. He turned to Louis and found the shorter boy smiling slightly.

“Yeah. That’s- No, wait.” Louis’ face fell. “I can’t. I have my bike here, and I need it in the morning to get to school.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He felt a twinge in his stomach at the thought of Louis riding his bike home alone in the dark. “It’s cool. Unless…”

“Unless?” Louis took one step closer, and Harry allowed himself a deep breath.

“Unless maybe I can pick you up on my way to school tomorrow? If you want. I mean, it’s really dark outside right now and there might be murderers and rapists and robbers and-“

“Harry,” Louis said, shutting him up. “I’d love that.”

 

The car was warm as they sped through the darkness, the roads almost empty now. They hadn’t touched since Harry handed Louis the towel, and it felt like forever. Harry wanted to touch Louis again, to put a hand on his thigh as they drove. But he didn’t, even though Louis leg was painfully close to him.

Harry tried to keep his eyes on the road, but every so often they would drift to Louis, and he would catch the other boy staring at him in return. The third time it happened, Louis blushed and cleared his throat.

“I don’t really need to learn basketball,” he said, causing Harry to frown.

“Yes you do. Sorry, Louis, but you suck.”

“No, not like that,” Louis chuckled slightly. “I know that I suck. But I always have and I always will; I’ve come to terms with it. There’s no point in me trying to learn basketball.”

“Then why did-“

“Isn’t it obvious?” Louis looked over at him, question in his eyes. “That I’m crazy about you? I’ve been trying to come up with an excuse to talk to you for months.”

Just then the car turned down the final street and Harry didn’t even bother to check if they were at the right house number before pulling over. The car came to a halt, and so did he, unable to move, unable to talk. Louis, however, was talking like never before.

“I didn’t mean to trick you or anything, and I really didn’t mean for this to happen, I just wanted to get to know you. And I’m really bad at those things, I’d kind of given up, I thought I could just keep a distance. When I saw you with that girl today I realized I had to try, at least. Is she your girlfriend? I really hope she isn’t, because-.”

Harry wasn’t listening anymore. He pulled open the car door and stepped out, walking in front of it and over to Louis side to open the door for him. Louis looked more hesitant than ever as he stepped out of the car, facing Harry as it slammed shut.

“Months?” Harry asked, because he seemed to be having trouble putting proper sentences together.

Louis went red. “Well, yeah.”

Harry reached out a hand and let his finger trace the blush on Louis cheek.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Harry whispered. “Does that mean I get to kiss you again?”

The way Louis crushed their lips together then could only mean yes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you tell me what you think, that'll make me really happy. If not, thank you for reading!
> 
> xx


End file.
